Take a Quiz!
by Hello Especially
Summary: Thanks to Armin's hard work in character analysis... the team was able to create things called "quizzes" from the analysis. The types varied, and soon, they've become immensely popular among young people. The point of it was to use them in experiments to see if titans had personalities at all (or so the team claimed)... and of course, it is everyone's responsibility to evaluate.
1. What Color is Levi's Love?

**A/N: I have no idea why I did this for an anime so... yeah xD Also, isn't it ironic for an SnK fic to be rated K? xD Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy this! First Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic~ although this should be considered a troll fic? :P For the characters, anyway. If you have a quiz you would like them to take, feel free to PM me! I repeat... _PM_ me... please don't put them in reviews or I'll be in big trouble. Also, it doesn't have to be Levi who answers the questions, you can request any character you want!**

**Let's start this then!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day to be slaying titans. Or at least it would be if only Hanji hadn't been talking with that Arlert kid! Lately, Armin had taken a liking to observe people around him and write down whatever analysis he found from doing so. Then Hanji just had to go over to him and ask him to create a "quiz" from these pieces of information... saying that it may help them interact with the titans better and figure out their characters. Yeah, like a titan would just sit there quietly as you ask him what type of humans he finds juicier to eat...

However... the Arlert kid had a lot of friends whom are also weirdos, and they actually started a Quiz Corner... a _Quiz Corner! _At a time like this!

So now they create and collect quizzes from each member, then pass them out to whoever was interested... oh, God...

Unfortunately for him, Levi happened to be on stable duty when Hanji was feeling... "extra curious". To make things worse, it seemed she had Eren with him as well. _Please, please, please don't make her ask any silly questions..._

"Oh, Levi~ this new quiz just came in our mailbox~" Hanji called, waving the piece of paper up and down.

Levi sighed as he tried to suppress the urge to run out of the walls like crazy and slay every titan in sight. Actually, that would have been good, but then he wouldn't be following orders... always follow orders... that was the only thing stopping him from doing so at the moment, "What is it this time...?" Levi muttered, exasperated.

Eren looked over Hanji's shoulder to read the title, "Um... it says, 'What Color Is Your Love'?"

"I refuse to do this s***." Levi stated bluntly even before Eren finished, he turned and shoveled a few dirty straw beds out of the stable, the irony.

Hanji's eyes sparkled behind her glasses, "Oh, but you have to~ don't tell me the great and noble Corporal Levi would allow an incorrectly made quiz through? The experiments may all go wrong, you know that, don't you~?"

Levi twitched irritably. This was the real reason why he had agreed to answer the quizzes Hanji threw at him in the first place... to evaluate whether or not the quizzes were accurate. After all, if they were really going to be useful for future experiments, like, whether or not titans have personalities, then this was essential... God, this was getting weirder and weirder the more he thought about it...

"I'll take silence for consent then~" Hanji cleared her throat and started reading out the first question-

* * *

**1. You're likely to fall for someone who**

**A. Loves you first**

**B. Is different from anyone you've met**

**C. Inspires you**

**D. Is a close friend**

**E. Is compatible with you on many levels**

**F. Opens up to you**

* * *

Levi twitched, "You know, if these are actually going to be made for titan use... why would we ask them questions like these?"

"To find out whether titans can love, of course~"

Eren could tell that the Corporal was definitely not convinced, but Hanji was in charge of these experiments after all... if he refused, she'll definitely rage on and on and on and on and on about it... how annoying...

**"B."** Levi replied grudgingly, his teeth gnawing in a reluctant manner.

"Heh~? Really~? Everyone's unique though, so does that mean Levi, you love everyone~? Massive confession!"

"Hanji, after I've slain all the titans, I'll come after you next."

"Alright, alright, settle down..." Eren blinked awkwardly, "Let's go on to the next question..."

* * *

**2. In relationships, you've been accused of being:**

**A. Hard to understand**

**B. Too sensitive**

**C. Too dominant**

**D. Scared of ****commitment**

**E. Not emotive enough**

**F. Too honest**

* * *

"Huh... has Corporal Levi even been in a relationship before?" Eren asked, turning to Hanji.

"Oh, he's had plenty of affairs~"

"A-affairs!?"

Eren was somehow fascinated by this...

**"F, **now get on with it!" Levi's patience was down to less than half already even though they were only on question three.

* * *

**3. When you're in love, you tend to feel**

**A. Intense**

**B. Excited**

**C. Complete**

**D. Empathetic**

**E. Responsible**

**F. Content**

* * *

Levi had the sudden urge to slice that little crumpled up piece of paper in Hanji's hands into smithereens... but that would be too much of an overkill... "Why are all these questions so mushy-touchy-feely?" He muttered, feeling a major headache coming up.

"Feely is not a word, Corporal."

"Silence, Eren."

It took Eren a couple of seconds to figure out that Levi was seriously pondering over this question, "...Could it be that... Corporal Levi has never been in love before?"

"Hahaha~ don't be silly, Eren~ at his age? That would be too sad, wouldn't it? Ahaha~" Hanji laughed, patting Eren on the back as though that was the most naive question she's ever heard.

Levi's face grew slightly red as he finally blurted out, "**F! **F, okay!? Let's just get this over quickly!"

"Ehh~? Really~? I always thought Levi was the type who would feel responsible-"

"Please don't try to make your life shorter than it should be..."

"Alright~"

* * *

**4. You couldn't imagine falling for someone who**

**A. Was bad for you**

**B. Wasn't too bright**

**C. Made you sad**

**D. Didn't truly respect you**

**E. Was boring and normal**

**F. Was reserved and aloof**

* * *

**"B."**

"Well, that was a fast response."

"I can't stand people who ask stupid questions... like now." Levi grumbled through his teeth.

Eren looked from one senior to the other, "D-does that imply that...?"

"No!"

"Uhh... okay... if Corporal Levi says so..."

* * *

**5. There's no such thing as a relationship that's too**

**A. Right**

**B. Passionate**

**C. Unusual**

**D. Deep**

**E. Sweet**

**F. Risky**

* * *

"By the way, this is the last question, so you may rejoice after answering this~"

"Why are these all positive answers...?" Levi sighed, he was now leaning against a wooden pillar of the stable in a tired manner, "Huh... I guess I'll go for **D**..."

Silence.

"...What?"

"Nothing, it's just that..."

"Corporal Levi seemed so serious just now..."

"You... I'm always serious! Now hurry up and tell me the results so that I can evaluate whether it's right or not!"

"That's the spirit, Corporal!"

"I said hurry up!"

* * *

**Your Love is Orange**

When you love someone, you're willing to put it all on the line. You are bold in your romantic choices. You find love to be exciting, and you'll take a risk on a dangerous relationship that might not work out. You are very intelligent, and you are drawn in at first by a mental connection. Brains turn you on. For you, seduction and dating can be a bit of a game. You always have a clear picture of what's going on and what you need to do to succeed.

* * *

"...Amazing... it's completely accurate!" Hanji and Eren exclaimed at the same time.

"What are you two talking about... it's completely wrong! What is this supposed to mean- 'Brains turn you on'!?"

"You do look quite content when titan brains spray all over the ground..." Eren pointed out.

"Ugh... either way, I've made my decision! This quiz was a failure! A complete failure! Remember to burn it completely in the fire!" Levi griped, stomping off with his shovel and rake.

"...We're keeping it, aren't we, Hanji-san?"

"But of course~"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha... so what did you guys think? Who should take a quiz next? (if no one submits a new quiz or character, I'll just choose them at random :P)**


	2. What's Jean's Personality Archetype?

**A/N: Wow... I did not expect people to even pay attention to this fic at all O.o THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ALEKAJFLSKDGHLGH ;w; Whether you favorited this, followed this or reviewed this, thank you! I'll start working through the requests now ^^ Feel free to make more requests. Also, it's fine to repeat charas~****  
**

**Jean shall take the "What's Your Personality Archetype" quiz~ character requested by Kluer ^w^**

* * *

"Hanji-san... I can't! Why does it have to be him? We'll definitely go into a fight and cause everyone to worry..." Eren half-whined and squirmed against Hanji's push as they made their way towards whoever was on stable duty at the time. Since it was early in the morning, it wasn't a surprise that a newbie was doing the work. Or maybe... Levi had learned his lesson and decided to hide for a while.

"Eren, what are you doing?"

"Gah!"

"Hello, Mikasa-chan~" Hanji greeted cheerfully as cold sweat rolled down Eren's neck.

"I'm... trying to do an Armin impression?" Eren lied as Mikasa stared at him steadily, then at the piece of paper in his hands.

Her mind immediately began to work. Eren was being nervous in front of her, Eren was stuttering, Eren's face was red, Eren was holding a piece of paper... could this be... A LOVE CONFESSION!? "Were you looking for me, Eren?" She asked directly, her eyes still glued on the piece of paper.

"Uh, well, actually... we were looking for Jean..."

_Crack._

"...Ohh... Jean... I saw him earlier on my way here..."

"Really~? Thanks, Mikasa-chan!" Hanji called as she zoomed Eren away.

"Jean... huh... Jean... I did not know Eren leaned that way..." Mikasa muttered darkly over and over again as she automatically followed the two to where Jean was with murderous intent.

As for our poor poor Jean... he still had no idea about the horrible fate that awaited him...

"Huh? Me? A quiz?" Jean asked, pulling down the piece of cloth around his mouth, "Is this one of those new inventions by Armin I've been hearing about from Sasha and Connie?" He arched an eyebrow at the piece of paper skeptically, "Well, you know, maybe some other time when I'm not busy shoveling you-know-what out of the stables..." the truth was, he could care less about doing Eren a favor... but since Hanji was here, he could make himself look bad in front of a senior...

Just then, he caught sight of a strand of dark hair floating around the corner. MIKASA! Alright, this was the chance to prove that Eren needed his help to do something and he was definitely worthier than this scrawny piece of meat... who could... transform into... a not-so-scrawny piece of meat...

Jean coughed once to get the two's attention, "A-actually... I guess that's not such a bad idea after all. Shoot."

"Thanks a lot, Jean! Armin will be really grateful for this!"

* * *

**1. The world would be a happier place if:**

**A. More people fought for what was right**

**B. People were kinder**

**C. There was more reflection and less reaction**

**D. There was more beauty**

**E. People had more freedom and choices**

* * *

"Definitely **B**." Jean stated with confidence, glancing over at Mikasa quickly as he did so. He had to choose his answers carefully here...

"Hm, okay..." Eren muttered, circling his answer.

"...What?"

"Well, Jean never hit me as someone sentimental..."

Jean's facial muscles twitched. This... little... hybrid... brat... "...N-next one, please..." before he changes his mind about taking on this monster.

* * *

**2. If someone wrongs you, you:**

**A. Forgive if you can**

**B. Seek comfort in someone else**

**C. Think it over**

**D. Get away quickly**

**E. Fight if you need to**

* * *

"**C.**"

"I'll write down D." Eren replied, completely ignoring Jean's protest.

"Hey!"

"Eren, you have to do this according to the quiz taker's will." Hanji advised, "Here, let me do it instead." She took the piece of paper away from a reluctant Eren.

* * *

**3. If you could come back to earth with a new life, who would you want to be?**

**A. A saint**

**B. A revolutionary**

**C. A king or queen**

**D. A well regarded guru**

**E. A model**

* * *

"Write A." Eren muttered to Hanji, looking over the paper to scan the questions left over.

"Now, now, Eren."

Jean thought over the answers... there was no way he was going to pick what Eren just said. A revolutionary...? That didn't sound bad... C sounded tempting as well, but since Mikasa was listening, he didn't want to sound greedy or like a superiority complex... as far as he was concerned, he wasn't even sure what the other two options were. It was decided-

"**E.**"

"A model...? Not sure what that is, but it sounds like one of those things Irwin makes before creating a new weapon, right?" Hanji stated, circling his answer.

"No, no! I meant... I meant B!"

"Next~"

Eren felt cold sweat running down his back once more. Who was being intentionally mean here again...?

* * *

**4. When you're in a large group of people, you usually:**

**A. Scope out who is a friend and who is an enemy**

**B. Flee**

**C. Sit back and observe**

**D. Work the room and see who you can meet**

**E. Connect to a few people instantly**

* * *

Jean smirked with confidence at this question, "Humph, I'm sure even Eren would agree with my choice... I don't even have to answer, but it's-"

"**B.**" Eren replied, having taken the piece of paper back from Hanji.

"Hey, hey! I thought this was a quiz about me! Not about how you think of me o-or misheard me!"

Eren went on, ignoring Jean's protests completely. It was the last question, after this, neither of them will have to put up with the other again for... a while.

* * *

**5. Which of these do you think is the most underrated?**

**A. Ideas**

**B. Compassion**

**C. Liberty**

**D. Justice**

**E. Charm**

* * *

"Without a doubt... it has to be **E**..." Jean muttered sorrowfully as he glanced towards where Mikasa was once more.

Eren flipped the page over, tallying over his results and matching them up with Armin's analysis. "Hm... ah, here we go!"

* * *

**You Are the Beauty**

You have a light soul and an open heart. You trust the world, and you consider yourself a lucky person. You're an instantly passionate person - and this passion gives you an intoxicating power over others. Deep and emotional, you can connect well with almost any living creature. You are alluring and magnetic. People find you mysteriously attractive and appealing.

* * *

Eren stared at what he just read. "...What the f*** is this...?"

"Wow... somehow... it makes me sound so... I don't know..."

"Sorry, Jean, I'm gonna have to go tell Armin about this... major mistake."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because you guys were messing around with it!"

"Bye."

"Hey! Come back and listen to me!"

Jean sighed as Eren and Hanji vanished, turning around, he found himself face-to-face with a mysteriously furious looking Mikasa... "Oh, Mikasa!" Jean coughed, straightening his hair.

Unfortunately for him, due to her hiding place to be a bit too far away, Mikasa hadn't heard a single thing besides the last part when Eren was reading out his results, the worlds- "mysteriously attractive and appealing". Eren... what was wrong with your eyes? Why do you have such low standards for beauty?

"Jean, do you like Eren?" Mikasa asked, staring him straight in the eye.

Jean gulped. Since Mikasa liked Eren, if he said he didn't, she would definitely flip... "O-of course! Ahaha...ha... hey, wait... what are you doing with that rake? Mikasa? Hey... hey, wait! What did I do!? SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

**A/N: R.I.P. Jean. I hope that doesn't really happen though OAO"**


	3. What Type of Picnic is Hanji?

**A/N: Alrighty~ Hanji requested by XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX ^^ A big thank you to all reviewers, fav adders and followers! QwQ It really means so much to me that people are interested in a silly idea like this, lol xD**

* * *

As Eren ran to Armin telling him about the mistakes in his last personality quiz, the blonde boy was just finishing up a new one with the help of Christa, who just happened to stop by earlier to deliver snacks to everyone. "Eh? Really? I-it was that bad...?" Armin's head drooped down as he listened to Eren's story.

"Yup! I mean, really... just think about it, no one's going to give Jean a title like... _the Beauty_."

"Ahh... I actually tried to base that off of Christa's personality. I have no idea why Jean got it though..."

"E-eh? M-me?" Christa stuttered, surprised at the sudden mention of her name.

"...C-could it be that...?" Eren stared seriously at his childhood friend, "...He intentionally got it to get your attention?"

"Ah, stop it, Eren... Jean's not a girl." Armin laughed uncomfortably at Eren's serious tone, "A-anyway... Hanji-san is here as well, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Perfect! I was just finishing up this quiz, and I'd love to see it beta-tested." Armin stated, turning around and handing Eren the quiz.

Hanji jumped up excitedly, "Oh, my! I get to personally take Armin's quiz? I've been itching to try~" Hanji smiled brightly as Eren scanned over the paper, "although it's a strange quiz name, isn't it? What Type of Picnic Are You? Ahaha~ Armin's so creative!"

"Ah, well... I just thought it would lift people's spirits by using a peaceful sounding name... but now that I think about it, it just sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all! Eren, would you please...?" Hanji turned to Eren, clearing her throat as she got ready for the first question.

"Alright then..."

* * *

**1. What food would you like to include in your picnic?**

**A. A hearty salad**

**B. Little sandwiches**

**C. Wine or sparkling cider**

**D. Cheese and crackers**

* * *

"**A** for me~" Hanji replied almost immediately after Eren read it.

"Heh...? Hanji-san likes salad?" Eren asked, marking the answer as he did so.

"Oh, no~ it's just that Levi makes the funniest faces when you tell him to eat his salad." Hanji replied cheerfully.

Eren didn't even feel like asking what Levi had to do with anything...

"Ah, I didn't know Corporal was a picky-eater..." Armin murmured, turning to his makeshift table (which was actually a wooden crate) and scribbling down the information under Levi's profile. Eren half-expected Levi to suddenly jump out and demand what they were doing...

Better go to the next question before that happens...

* * *

**2. What vacation would you enjoy the most?**

**A. A music festival**

**B. A multi-day hike / camping trip**

**C. A low key lake vacation**

**D. Staying in the heart of the city**

* * *

"Hey, Armin... what's with this question? It doesn't make any sense if we're all busy battling titans everyday..." Eren stated, cutting off his own reading abruptly.

"Eh? Well... you say that, but yet, here you are now... beta-testing quizzes..." Armin stated, smiling awkwardly at his own comment, "As I thought, these things are just wasting everyone's time, aren't they...?"

"I got it, I got it! H-Hanji-san, just answer this quickly!"

"Hm? Okay~ then... **B**~"

"Where are you supposed to go on a hike inside these walls!?"

"Exactly why I'd enjoy it more since I've never done it~ you know it can't be D~"

"Ah, well... I guess that's true..." for once, she said something witty... for Hanji's level, anyway. It wasn't like she wasn't smart, it was the exact opposite, but still... "L-let's move on to the question..." before Armin considers their silence to be another weapon against his self-consciousness...

* * *

**3. What kind of neighborhood would you like to live in?**

**A. An arty, up-and-coming area**

**B. A suburb with plenty of green space**

**C. A thriving, bustling area**

**D. A more remote area with great views**

* * *

"**A~**"

Well, guess there wasn't anything too strange about that... but... what do all these questions have to do with someone being a type of picnic!? Honestly...

* * *

**4. What's the best time of day for a picnic?**

**A. Noon**

**B. Evening**

**C. Mid-afternoon**

**D. Mid-morning**

* * *

"Definitely **C**~" Hanji chirped after a few seconds of consideration, "after all, mid-morning is the time when they're just starting to get excited~ and if we're really quiet, we might even get to see a few Aberrant titans!"

"...Uh... Hanji-san... it can't be that you're thinking of having a picnic out the the open outside the walls, right...? That aside, if you want to see a titan, shouldn't you be loud instead of quiet?" Eren muttered as Hanji continued to name all the types of Aberrant titans she's seen thus far.

* * *

**5. If you are exploring a new city, you tend to head toward:**

**A. The parks**

**B. The shopping area**

**C. The museum district**

**D. The building with the best view from the top**

* * *

Judging by Hanji's character, she'll most likely choose D, but... "**A**."

"Levi!"

Eren looked up to see Levi pressing a hand on Hanji's head, a vein popping from his forehead. He seemed to be over the shock from the last quiz, but he definitely still held a grudge... "This is an order, Eren, write down A."

"Corporal, you're being extremely childish..."

"Do you want me to take you off from the next expedition?"

"Alright, alright!"

Geez... the quiz must had shaken him up quite a bit to make him resort to stooping this low... then again, Eren did something to similar to Jean, with no grudges involved, of course.

* * *

**6. What creative picnic would you like best?**

**A. On a rooftop**

**B. On a boat**

**C. On a farm**

**D. At a fireworks show**

* * *

"...Armin, who would have a picnic at a fireworks show?"

"Ah, a lot of people would, actually." Armin smiled shyly... was that indicating something...?

"Don't worry about that stupid question, Arlert. It's just Eren's v*****ty speaking." Levi stated, his hand still pressing on Hanji's head, though the latter didn't seem to mind it too much as she pondered the question.

"O-oi! Corporal, this is a K rated-"

"What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall, Eren? Although that explains a lot, no wonder it was censored despite not being a bad word..."

"C-Corporal, you're breaking the fourth wall too..."

"Heh~? There was a fourth wall? I always thought there were only three!" Hanji suddenly chirped.

The three males simply sighed. At least one character was still focused...

"Ah, I've finally made my decision~ **C!**"

"...And I suppose it will be a titan farm..."

"Why not~?"

"I'll make sure that won't happen..."

"Last question, please~"

* * *

**7. What would you enjoy best about a picnic?**

**A. The views**

**B. The feeling of sitting on the grass**

**C. The fresh air**

**D. Just being outside**

* * *

"**A~**"

"Of course..." Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm assuming by the 'views', you mean the titans."

"What else is there to look at~?"

"It's gotten to the point I highly suspect she's going to actually marry herself off to a titan... it's not even a joke..."

"That's sad..."

"Yeah, for the titan."

Armin looked up from his work. It was abnormally quiet... once again, he started to wonder if they've forgotten someone... "Eren, please read out the results."

His friend simply nodded.

* * *

**You are a Park Picnic**

You love to have an afternoon of leisure, especially if there's a place that's easy for you to go. You appreciate all there is to see and do at a park. And you love to just lay a blanket out to soak up the atmosphere. You are a social person, and you would love to have a picnic with a group of friends or family members. And if you can't do that, you'd at least like to picnic at a bustling park with lots of people around having fun. You don't need your picnic to be anything fancy or special. It's all about just lying on the grass under clear blue sky. And if you're energetic enough, you'd enjoy a nice stroll or game of frisbee once all your food has been packed away.

* * *

"Like a dog." Was all Levi said after Eren finished reading it.

"A park picnic... ahaha... Corporal's intervention must have done the trick..."

Hanji looked satisfied with the answer, but couldn't help looking over Eren's shoulder, "Anything about titans on there?"

"Oi... it's always titans, titans, and titans with you..."

"Ah, not really. Earlier, we felt like it was always Cor-"

For once, Hanji was the one who did the mouth-covering as she placed her palm over Eren's mouth, holding up one finger as the "secret pose" and giving him a quick wink.

"Hm? Did you say something, Eren?"

"Nothing~ Eren was just commenting on how interesting my experiments are, and he would like to join my experiment team in the future~"

"H-Hanji-san! What are you talking about!?"

Armin watched the interactions among the three people, scribbling down notes as he did so. ...Hm... how curious. Just then, he suddenly remembered who was missing... Christa. "Ah... you guys wait here a bit, I'll go find Christa." He muttered in a volume almost to himself as the three continued their odd conversations. Armin sighed. Ah, well... as long as he told them he was leaving, at least.

Now, off to find Christa.

* * *

**A/N: Probably got captured by Ymir~ sorry, slight Levi x Hanji... I wasn't going to go any further since it was going to become quite emotional... (well, I did place some hints. Hanji didn't want Eren to tell Levi or her feelings will become obvious, and to make things worse... well, you all know what happened to Petra just recently [for the anime], so...)**


	4. What Color Bikini Should Christa Wear?

**A/N: Christa also requested by XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX ^^ More suggestions are encouraged as I'm actually running out ._."**

**I am aware of Christa's "condition", but I don't want to spoil anyone, so... you'll get it.**

* * *

Armin looked around the corner, finding Christa crouched in the corner with Ymir playing with her hair. Sweat dropping, Armin walked over to the two girls, "Ah, there you are, Christa... I was a bit worried since you suddenly disappeared... aha... but since you're with Ymir, it should be fine."

"Finer than being with you, that's for sure." Ymir replied, shooting Armin a glare, causing the short boy to shiver slightly, alarmed, "What were you doing with her anyways?"

"Ah, well... she was helping me organize my new quizzes."

"That so...?" A spark of interest suddenly appeared in Ymir's eyes, "I've heard of those, but I've never taken one before."

"Aha... really...? Then would you like to try one?"

"Actually, I'd much rather watch Christa take one." Ymir replied, still clinging onto the small fluffy little chick-like girl.

"E-eh?"

"Ah, I guess that's fine." Armin took out a couple of quizzes from his pocket and held them towards Ymir, "Choose one, please."

Looking over the quizzes thoughtfully, Ymir finally settled upon this one- **What Color Bikini Should You Wear?**

"Ah! That one's a bit... I only made that since Jean requested it, but now that I think about it... what would it matter to a titan? I was going to burn it in the fire..."

"Well, at least try it out first before throwing it away~" Ymir smiled evilly as she turned to Christa, "Alright, ready?"

"H-huh?!"

* * *

**1. How would you hook your dream guy up for a summer fling?**

**A. Run by and throw him your frisbee**

**B. Dress up especially cute and bump into him... oops!**

**C. Keep showing up at the places you know he likes to hang out**

**D. Buy him a nice glass of wine**

**E. Try to get a girlfriend to approach him with you, as a buffer**

**F. Simple: smile and say hi**

* * *

"U-um... I disapprove of... 'flings'..." Christa stuttered as her blue eyes darted around uneasily at the people passing by them, hoping they won't mistake them into thinking they're... perverts planning something.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let Jean persuade me like that-"

"Answer the question, or I'll choose for you."

"Ah, ah! **F!"****  
**

"Should have known."

* * *

**2. What style bikini do you like best?**

**A. Halter top**

**B. Classic bikini**

**C. Push up bikini top**

**D. Tankini**

**E. String bikini**

**F. Triangle top**

* * *

"Um... **D**?"

Christa had no idea what any of the bikinis were... she's never even actually seen one before, after all. Only those rich people who live within Wall Sina had the free time to wear those and sun tan on the rooftops and such...

Ymir and Armin both looked at her strangely. Oops... did she guess wrong...?

"I-is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Christa is actually quite daring..."

EHHHHHHHHHH!? Was it too late to change her answer!? "W-wait-"

"Next question, you're halfway done, Christa!"

* * *

**3. Do you have a bikini body?**

**A. Not especially**

**B. Definitely**

**C. It's good enough, and you have the confidence to carry it off**

**D. Mostly, but you have a couple problem areas**

**E. Well, you're happy with your body**

**F. You look good in all kinds of swimsuits**

* * *

"W-well...!" Christa's eyes were spinning in different directions as her face flushed red at this question. After the first question, she did not expect another question to catch her off guard like this... "I-I..."

"I should have taken everyone's personality to account for this one... someone like Christa will definitely be modest about it..." Armin was muttering as he looked over Ymir's shoulder with difficulty as the girl was abnormally tall for a woman.

"It's alright, I know the exact answer for this. **C.**"

"What!?"

"I was sure you were going to choose F for her, ahahaha..."

"We have to preserve some of Christa's modest traits, after all."

* * *

**4. Where is your ideal surfer guy from?**

**A. South Africa**

**B. Brazil**

**C. Costa Rica**

**D. US**

**E. Australia**

**F. France**

* * *

"...What's a surfer guy?"

"What's wrong with these names I've never heard of before?"

It was Armin's turn to blush as he snatched the quiz away from Ymir, "S-sorry! I was distracted at that time when I looked up information on bikinis through the book about... the outside world..." Armin mumbled quietly.

Ymir arched an eyebrow before shrugging, "Well, no matter. Let's just choose the one with the shortest name, **D**."

"Okay..."

* * *

**5. What color toenails complete your beachy look?**

**A. Purple**

**B. Natural**

**C. Light Pink**

**D. Red**

**E. Dark Pink**

**F. Orange-Pink**

* * *

"Ah, well... I'm not sure what a beachy look should look like, but... orange-pink sounds nice, so I'll choose that."

"**F** it is then." Ymir circled the final one and tallied up the results.

* * *

**You Should Wear a Yellow Bikini**

Like the sun, you radiate warmth and brighten up everyone's day. And while a yellow bikini is a bit strange, you have the perky personality to wear one!

* * *

To Armin's surprise, Ymir suddenly turned around and hugged him after reading the results out loud, "Yes, yes, that's exactly how my Christa is! I'm so glad someone appreciates it!"

"U-um..."

"Can I keep this, please? I'd like to have it framed in my room!"

"U-uh... well... that's really not for me to say... but since I don't plan on showing the quiz to Headquarters, you can have it, at least..."

"Thank you, thank you!"

Armin sweat dropped as Christa's face became redder and redder by the second. Although, it was quite an experience for him to see two people so different interacting with each other in such a friendly manner... he wondered if he, Eren, and Mikasa were like that as well... ah, it may be just him thinking that they were friends, he shouldn't put himself in the same category as those two... but still... it'd be great if they did think of him as a good friend, right?

"Something tells me you're putting yourself down again." A voice groaned from the alleyway they were next to.

"J-Jean!?" The culprit who made him write that embarrassing quiz!

"Why can't you trust in your friends more?"

"..I-it's not that I don't trust them... you know... it's just that... they're way up there, and I'm-"

"Way down here with me? Hey, are you suggesting somet-"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Whoever mentioned him being with Jean in the first place!? "Ah, Jean, you look like you've been bitten by a dog and scratched by a cat..." Armin remarked as Jean's face slowly became clearer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Don't ask..."

"...Why don't you come over to my quiz workshop so I can help you with those injuries?"

"Ah, thanks."

Ymir and Christa watched on with curiosity at the two guys' interactions. Christa couldn't help but smile slightly. It wasn't bad that Armin still felt attached to his childhood friends, but it was also good for him to be able to grow close to others outside of their trio circle. ...But why did it have to be Jean?

* * *

**A/N: ...I'm gonna come out and admit that... I'm a Jean x Armin shipper ._.**

**Anyway, yeah. I know that France is actually part of the land inside the walls, but :P**


End file.
